


The Cafeteria Incident

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: High School Ego AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All the time, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, I love him, M/M, Wilford is just, so full of engery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Most of the time, Dark didn't actually eat in the cafeteria. Of course something has to happen when he does.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Series: High School Ego AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Cafeteria Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ego Characterizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515473) by [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord). 



> Sometimes you find something that takes your writers block and kills it with a spear, and you pump a fic or two out real quick. It just happens.   
> Once again, specific chapter being 79

Dark sat, just a bit away from everyone else, quietly eating his lunch. He often ate alone if he ate in the cafeteria at all, which was rare enough. Wilford often managed to get them onto the stage for a bit to eat, which no teacher seemed to mind much. This time, however, Bim had tracked down Wilford for some help with the drama club, and thus Dark slid off to the cafeteria. 

It didn’t really bother him, not having Wilford’s bright energy right next to him, but he was recognizably more sullen, which just led to a good amount of distance between him and other students, the only two really willing to seat close to him being Host and Doc, who were across from him. He wasn’t entirely sure why Host seemed to gravitate towards him so much, but he had made a rather close friend out of it, so he didn’t really care. Doc just happened to sit next to him constantly, a result of their still rather new relationship. They were near constantly holding hands, and were both lucky that Doc was right handed while Host was left handed. 

From the other side of the cafeteria from him, Dark heard a door hit the brick of the wall with a rather large crashing noise, followed by a shout of “DARKY!!!” and looked over, seeing the bright pink of Wilford’s hair racing towards him. Dark sighed, a small smile coming to his face as Wilford raced forwards, sliding into the seat next to him, pressing against his side. Despite himself, Dark left himself blush, as Wilford leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Around him, the noise that had come form Wilford’s shout had only quieted for a second, before people seemed to notice the bright blush on Dark’s face and Wilford pressed himself to Dark’s side, head on his shoulder, and the shouting began. Host seemed to shrink in on himself as it got louder, and Doc sighed, standing, gently tugging Host with him. 

“Welcome to our world.” Doc muttered, and for a second, Dark regretted distracting Wilford when they got together, though one look at Host, and he knew it had been the right thing. “This is exactly what it was like, though with you two, I’m sure this riot’ll last a lot longer.” Doc smirked as he said this, and Dark narrowed his eyes slightly. “Besides. This whole thing is going to spread like wildfire.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“What? I’m not going to do anything. I just happen to know that CJ was right there, and you know the Jim clan is with big stories.” And with that, Doc turned, tugging Host with him to somewhere hopefully more quiet, Chica leading the way through the throngs of students shouting. 

Wilford looked up at Dark quietly, frowning. “Darky?” Dark glanced down at him, then smiled softly, shifting a bit and pressing a kiss to Wilford’s forehead. 

“I’m fine, love.” He murmured, and Wilford grinned, and began to recap the conversation between him and Bim that had led to this entire thing. 

Dark was only slightly surprised to find the news of his relationship had already spread through the entire school by the end of lunch.


End file.
